A baby's night prayers
by Ivansbabe66
Summary: Ivan and Alfred have just gotten in to the worst fight can they ever recover
1. Chapter 1

As he laid in bed he couldn't help but feel weird with this big bed all to himself. Ivan picked up the phone to call his sweetheart none other than the one and only Alfred F. Jones. "Hello?" after hours of Ivan trying to call he finally answered the phone. "Hi!" Ivan replied. "Oh its you." Alfred said flatly. "Sweetheart please come home I miss you our big bed is lonely without you here. Please come home just please I'm begging you I need you." Ivan begged and pleaded but all he got was silence.

* * *

24 Hours Earlier

"Hi Honey Im home" Ivan called. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"Alfred was furious not to mention hormonal lately. Ivan had no clue why. He wanted to run away sometimes but Ivan loved him so much it hurt. Literally sometimes. "Im sorry dear I had to stay ad work late." "Yeah that's always your excuse now you had to work late." Wow tonight was exceptionally bad but Ivan was always patient with his cuddle bunny. "Dear are you okay you have been a little umm moody lately." "EXCUSE ME! I HAVE BEEN NO SUCH THING! I'M JUST UPSET LATELY BECAUSE SOMEONE HASN'T BEEN HOME TO HELP WITH ANYTHING!" Alfred was absolutely furious at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred kept screaming until he realized that Ivan was not worth the stress that's all he needed right now extra stress. He was sick. Throwing up all the time, bloating and holy crap his stomach hurt. So after he went home to America he went to a doctor.

The doctor was explaining that he was pregnant and he was freaking out he needed to call Ivan right away put aside all the problems and worry about their child.

So he hurried home to call. The strangest thing happened he walked in the house and the phone was already ringing.

"Hello?" Alfred said into the phone

"Hi sweetheart. I'm sooo sorry please come home"

Ivan was pleading through the phone for the 2nd time this week but this time it was different Alfred was pregnant.

"Ivan I have to tell you something and it's a big surprise to me but I don't want to tell you over the phone"

"Ok come home then" Ivan was saying through the phone.

"Im packing now honey. I'm on my way home I love you." 

"I love you too."

They hung up and Alfred immediately started packing right away and called and made arrangements for the first plane to Russia.

24 hours later

Ivan was on his way to the airport to pick up Alfred he missed him so much. The plane finally landed and here came Alfred he saw his luggage drop. Ivan was already running at full speed toward him.

"Easy sweetheart easy" Alfred whispered in his ear.

"Are you ok? Whats wrong"

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart. I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan stopped dead in his tracks. He was shocked that Alfred was pregnant. He put on a smile and hugged his love his forever the mother of his child. He took Alfred's hand in his and hugged him again and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go home my love."

Ivan took him home Alfred went to unpack and Ivan sat on the couch and put his head down. He didn't know what was going on he was so confused his eyes were leaking this never happened. He didn't know if he was excited or worried he didn't know what was going to happen to their child.

Alfred came downstairs and said that he was tired. Ivan welcomed him with open arms into his warm skin. Alfred said to him in his ear: 

"Ivan dear are you ok? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine. I'm just scared. What if I'm a bad father?" 

"Ivan Braginski you will be the best father a kid could have."

After he said this he fell asleep quickly. Ivan just sat there and looked at the quickly falling snow and wondering how to be a good father.


	4. Chapter 4

I fell asleep on Ivan faster than I thought considering I haven't been sleeping lately. I missed being with him. When I wasn't with him all I thought about was the Cold War. The worst time of my life fighting was when I was fighting with him. I realized I needed him but it took me to long. That was the past and this is now and I love him I always have and I always will. When I woke up Ivan was gone and I was in bed. I smelt hamburgers and fries so I went downstairs to see Ivan sitting on the couch.

"Morning dear."

"Good morning Ivan. How did you sleep?"

"I didn't" 

"Again?" 

"Yeah. It's ok though." 

"No it isn't. Go upstairs and get some sleep." 

So Ivan went upstairs and hopefully went to bed. I went in and ate my hamburgers and fries and had who knows how many milkshakes. I thought about what has been going on for the first time in a long time. I was pregnant. How did I get here? I mean I know how it happened but I mean wow me a father. After a while I calmed down and was thinking about the date why did it sound so important. February 1st. OH CRAP!

"IVAN! Wake up dear!" 

"What's Wrong?"

"Nothing I have to go to my doctor for a sonogram. Come on!" 

"Let me go get dressed."

Ivan and I went to the first sonogram together.

"Hello Alfred. How are you feeling?"

"Hi doc! I'm great today."

"That's good. All right lets do this." 

Doc put that really cold stuff on my tummy. I was so nervous and Ivan looked just as bad as I did.

"Well that's a good sign."

"What is doc"

"Well here is your baby. But what is that?" 

"What is what? Doc what's going on?" 

"Oh well Alfred. Ivan. You are having twins."


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home that night was awfully quiet. Alfred was staring forward in shock. Ivan was panicking yet again. Now he had to worry about 2 babies. He didn't even want kids so what the hell was going on. He dropped Alfred off got him into bed and softly kissed his forehead then stormed out. He slammed the car door.

"What the hell am I going to do with two?"

He asked himself once in the car.

"I love my Alfred but I'm not ready for this." 

He was thinking about packing up and leaving Alfred and the kids behind but something stopped his thoughts. It was the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Alfred you should get inside. You'll freeze." 

"Ivan dear I know you better than anyone. I know what you are thinking."

"You don't know anything..."

He said softly. Alfred looked hurt for a second.

"Ivan look at me. We aren't going to fight and find ways to hurt each other while I'm pregnant with OUR children. Keep in mind I didn't do this by myself." 

"I know you didn't. Do you think I'm an idiot?" 

"Ivan don't twist what I just said I know you know that. But you need to keep your temper to a minimum right now. " 

"Oh so now I have temper issues. That is just fantastic. You know what if I have such bad temper issues then why don't I just leave?"

"Honestly Ivan do what makes you happy. I'm so over you blowing up all the damn time. Just go away I'll do fine on my own."

Alfred got out of the car before Ivan could say anything and walked into the house. Ivan kept his cool as long as he could. Then he broke into tears. What had just happened? He already regretted all of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you so much for reading this! If you have anything you want to see in this or you think I should work on please leave a comment. K? Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

Alfred was so pissed at Ivan. He didn't know what to do. One thing he could do. He called Arthur.

"Hello bloody twat. Where have you been? No call for over 3 months and now you decide to call me?"

Alfred let him go and talk all the shit about him being a bloody American and how Ivan was keeping him from Arthur. Alfred finally snapped.

"ARTHUR SHUT THE HELL UP! I NEED YOU!"

"Alfred calm down explain what is going on."

"Well Arthur you're going to be an uncle… of two children."

Just as Ivan and Alfred had been he was in shock. Then Arthur heard Alfred start crying.

"What's going on?"

"Ivan left… I told him to go the hell away"

Arthur wanted to kick Ivan's ass and tell him to go back home but he didn't know if that is what Alfred wanted.

"Arthur I can do this by myself. I don't need some hard headed asshole here to help."

Arthur thought for a second.

"I'm coming over now. I'm packing I'll be there as soon as I can."

After they hung up Alfred was thinking and started to cry he didn't need Ivan but that didn't mean he didn't want him there. He went upstairs and fell asleep trying not to think about the events that just occurred.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Germany called and woke Alfred up.

"Are you ok? Do you need me?"

"No Germany stay there Italy needs you."

"Yeah… About that me and Feli are getting a divorce. I love him but he doesn't feel that way about me anymore. He said everything felt weird. He loves me but it is just weird."

For the first time ever Alfred heard Germany cry. Alfred felt horrible they always loved each other even back when they were Chibi and Holy Rome. It had always been that way. It had never been Ivan and Alfred everyone saw the break up coming but no one said anything. They all thought it would be a clean break but obviously it wasn't because of the twins. Alfred decided to invite Germany to stay with him until he was feeling better and so he wouldn't be alone when Arthur left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again who subscribe and read all my stories. I love you all very much. Oh and I dont own Hetalia. **

* * *

Ivan got the first flight back to Russia. He felt like an asshole. He missed Alfred but he didn't want to suck up his pride and say sorry to his man. His kids need them but he was scared of what Alfred would do if he went back. Latvia was waiting for him when he arrived home.

"HIya boss. Did you get dumped or something because you are home and you are never home. "

Russia was so pissed he actually snapped. He grabbed Latvia by the throat and threw him against a wall and before he knew it he heard a snap. Latvia fell limp and Russia felt the horror and relief of it all. Lithuania came in and started to sob. Russia went to console him but in return he got screamed at. He deserved it. All of it. He needed consoled at the moment he lost his husband and a loyal servant even if he was spacey at all times.

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

* * *

Germany and Italy had gotten back together. Italy was doing better and so was Germany. So yet again Alfred was on his own. The babies were quite active that particular day.

"Come on my babies please settle down mommy wants some sleep."

Then came pressure. His water broke. He didn't know what to do. He started to panic. He called Ivan.

"Alfred your 2 months early how can this be?"

"I don't know Ivan why don't you ask your fucking kids? Oh wait that's right you're not here you stupid hard headed asshole!"

OK he deserved that but not at the current moment. Ivan didn't even pack he got on the first plane out. Alfred called the ambulance and they got there in time.

When Alfred got to the hospital they told him to start pushing Iva would be there soon. He started pushing. After 30 minutes their first little boy was out. 5 minutes later came their girl. The babies were 4 lbs 6 oz. They were 2 months premature and needed to be put in special UV ray things to make them grow a little bit.

When Ivan got there they were given the bad news. Their little girl Isabella Maria might not make it but their little Christiano Antonio has a better chance.

Alfred immediately started crying and Ivan grabbed on to him. Right there in the middle of the hallway Alfred punched Ivan so hard in the face they had to go to the E.R. so Ivan could get stitches. Alfred didn't even say sorry because he wasn't it was Ivan's fault those babies were premature. He left and let Alfred suffer stress and worry. Now all they could do is wait and see how the babies were.


	8. Chapter 8

Christiano was doing a little better but Isabella was getting a little worse. Her kidneys were failing and she was doing horrible. Ivan silently cried every night and he blamed himself for putting Alfred under stress and made him go into early labor.

"Ivan, honey, after this is all sorted out will you come home?" 

"Alfred I thought you would never ask!" 

Right there in the middle of the hallway at the hospital Ivan sweeped Alfred off his feet and gave him the biggest hug and kiss that he ever had before. Right at that moment you heard a collective awwwwww. It was from Germany, Italy, Japan, China and England. They were all happy they made up for their kids. Alfred and Ivan realized they had responsibilities to take care of.

24 HOURS LATER.

In the darkness of the hospital room Alfred and Ivan were talking with low voices.

"Ivan you know why I named them how I named them. Right?" 

"No I do not."

"I named them Christiano and Isabella because I have been talking to Antonio and Romano. They want to take the babies as their own. We can't handle 2 babies especially right now. With everything going on between us and all the fighting we can't handle it."

"Oh.. But they are our kids and everyone would know but them. That isn't fair to them. " 

"What also isn't fair is them listening to their parents fight every single night. Then seeing you walk out it is not what they need in their life." 

"Your right it's not. I think that is the best option for them."

So then Alfred and Ivan went to talk to Antonio and Romano to get everything situated. But before they got situated the doctors came out and gave them the bad news. At approximately 6:00 in the evening on January 17 Isabella Marie had had a kidney collapse and passed away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys last chapter! Yay! Its finally complete. Thank you guys who read it or are just now starting and reading th whole thing through. I love you all! Thanks again. **

**-Ivansbabe66**

* * *

16 YEARS LATER

* * *

"Christiano! Honey come here your father and I have to tell you something!"

Antonio yelled up to his now 16 year old child.

"Hey dad what's up?"

Christiano gave a flash of a smile as he sat down at the table only to see his 2 fathers looking at him with hurt and something else. His smile quickly faded.

"Honey we have to tell you something."

Said the man he considered his mother because he was sensitive and sweet and caring and not harsh on him. His other father Romano looked like he was about to cry but Christiano knew his father never cried and that he was holding it back now.

"Honey when you were born you had a twin sister. She passed away 3 days after you two were born."

His mother like figure started crying as he was telling Christiano all about this. So his father took over.

"That isn't all I'm afraid. Me and Antonio are not your biological parent. I'm so sorry to tell you like this but we had to tell you.

"Christiano just looked at his parents and almost cried but he held together for his parents.

"That's ok you guys are still my parents. You have been here for me for the past 16 years. You always have been you always will be."

They all sat there and talked for a while and came to the conclusion that no matter what Christiano was their son and that is how it always would be.


End file.
